Lost
by Asakura Yume
Summary: Kenapa kau menyukai sepak bola? / Yuki baru menyadari kesalahannya setelah terjun ke dunia yang diharapkannya. Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia karena jalan menuju mimpinya terlihat jelas. Tapi, Amerika tidak bersahabat seperti yang selama ini dia bayangkan. Saat Yuki mulai goyah, surat dari Seiji membuatnya menelusuri jalan yang ia tempuh selama ini.


Hampir semua manusia yang ada di bumi ini berjuang meraih impian mereka. Entah berapa orang yang sudah memohon akan melakukan apa saja agar diberi kesempatan untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka, sesederhana apapun impian yang mereka punya. Mereka yang masih berpikir naif, bahwa semua akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya setelah mendapat kesempatan itu.

Yuki baru menyadari kesalahannya setelah terjun ke dunia yang diharapkannya.

* * *

Lost

© Asakura Yume

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Whistle! © Daisuke Higuchi

Warning: _kinda 'plot what plot'_ (?), dll.

* * *

Teriknya matahari tidak membuat belasan remaja mangkir dari latihan sepak bola. Pemandangan kaum adam yang bermain di lapangan hijau sudah biasa, namun yang terjadi saat ini yang sedang berlatih olah raga itu adalah kaum hawa. Mungkin bagi orang-orang yang menganggap 'sepak bola adalah olah raga untuk laki-laki' akan menganggap pemandangan itu aneh. Tapi para kaum hawa tidak memedulikannya. Meski mereka bersimbah keringat dan tatanan rambut mereka berantakan, hal itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk tetap merebut bola dari kaki lawan.

Sayangnya, keantusiasan itu tidak terlalu bekerja pada seorang gadis oriental.

Normalnya, terik matahari tidak akan membuat Yuki mudah lelah saat bermain sepak bola. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan siang ini. Keringat dengan mudahnya mengalir deras di kening. Otot-otot kakinya mengeluarkan protes, ingin menghentikan semua ini. Namun otak Yuki meredam semua itu dengan cara mengabaikan protes, ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Jadi, kaki-kakinya masih bergerak menggiring bola.

" _Hentikan dia!_ "

Gadis itu bisa melihat dua orang lawan berlari mendekatinya. Ia mendecih dalam hati sambil menggiring bolanya ke arah mereka. Matanya melirik, ia harus mencari rekan setimnya sebelum berhadapan dengan dua orang itu. Dengan cepat sang gadis menemukannya. Bola langsung dioper ke rekannya dengan cepat.

Kesalahannya saat itu adalah tetap terdiam di tempat setelah bola teroper.

" _Awas!_ "

 _Bruk!_ Detik berikutnya tubuh Yuki terjatuh ke rerumputan setelah sebelumnya lawan yang berlari ke arahnya tidak bisa mengerem. Yuki tidak tahu mana yang lebih sakit, hantaman lawan di bahunya atau sekujur tubuhnya yang mencium tanah.

" _Maaf, kau tidak a_ —"

Jawaban sang lawan dibalas oleh Yuki yang langsung berdiri. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan berlalu. Ia berlari dengan menjaga jarak di belakang rekannya yang masih menggiring bola, berjaga-jaga apabila bolanya direbut lawan. Namun sepertinya ia tidak perlu khawatir. Ketika ada lawan mendekat, sang rekan dengan luwesnya menggocek bola, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik ia bisa lolos dari penjagaan ketat sang lawan. Bahkan hadangan _defender_ dalam kotak pinalti bisa dilalui dengan mudah tanpa harus mengoper pada Yuki atau rekan yang lain. Si gadis bahkan menyeringai ketika ia berhadapan _one-on-one_ dengan kiper. Ia menendang, dan detik berikutnya bola sudah berada dalam gawang.

 _Priiit!_

Yuki merinding. Selama di Jepang, dia sudah terbiasa berlatih bersama tim laki-laki Sakura Josui, jadi gadis bermarga Kojima itu yakin bahwa ia akan dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan permainan Amerika. Tapi ia salah. Jepang dan Amerika adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Yuki langsung dihantam kenyataan bahwa di sini kemampuannya terlalu biasa saja.

Ah, tidak. Malah bisa dibilang kemampuannya masih sangat rendah.

 _Priiit! Priiit! Priiit!_ Terdengar bunyi peluit lagi, kali ini menandakan pertandingan selesai. Seketika, Yuki merasa ingin merobohkan badannya. Tubuhnya lelah. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup ia merasa selelah ini.

" _Oi, Kojima. Jangan melamun!_ "

Seruan itu membuatnya melirik ke samping. Sang rekan berambut pirang yang tadi mencetak gol sesaat sebelum pertandingan berakhir berada tidak jauh darinya. Iris birunya menatap Yuki tidak ramah.

" _Apa? Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan? Menyedihkan. Lebih baik kau kembali saja ke Jepang, dasar sipit._ "

Dahi Yuki berkedut, " _Tanpa_ assist _dariku, kau tidak akan bisa mencetak gol, Nona tidak tahu malu._ "

Kalimat itu hanya berfungsi menenangkan dirinya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa kalau sang rekan memang boleh mengatakan hal itu. Kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan, di latihan pertandingan ini saja ia sudah mencetak _hattrick_.

" _Apa?!_ "

Sebelum mereka sempat cekcok, rekan tim yang lain melerai mereka. Salah seorang menarik Yuki menjauh dari si gadis beriris biru, memohonnya agar tidak membuat keributan. Masih dengan emosi yang membara, Yuki terpaksa mengangguk. Ia masih baru di tempat ini, dan ia tidak ingin membuat masalah hanya karena suatu hinaan kecil.

Emosinya masih belum reda ketika timnya berkumpul untuk melakukan evaluasi latihan hari itu. Perkataan pelatihnya hanya berlalu di indera pendengarannya tanpa dicerna otaknya. Rasa panas masih menyelimuti dadanya, tapi ada satu bisikan halus yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak pantas untuk marah.

* * *

Yuki melangkah gontai ke dalam kamarnya. Sebuah ruangan sederhana yang berisi tempat tidur, lemari, dan meja belajar yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas yang belum ia bereskan. Tas yang dibawa gadis itu disimpan sembarang, lalu ia melangkah ke mejanya begitu matanya menangkap ada suatu benda yang tidak ia lihat sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Sebuah surat.

Senyum terulas di wajah gadis oriental itu ketika ia mengenali tulisan tangan sang pengirim surat. Seorang pemuda ceria dari Musashinomori. Yuki pertama kali mengenalnya saat Seiji dengan santainya datang ke SMP sang gadis, meski tepatnya mengunjungi tim sepak bola laki-laki. Saat itu mereka tidak berinteraksi sama sekali, namun saat itu sang gadis merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya saat melihat sang pemuda bermain. Permainannya begitu memukau, sangat tidak diragukan kalau dia adalah pemain inti SMP Musashinomori.

Fujishiro Seiji, itulah nama sang pemuda.

Kilas baliknya berakhir ketika Yuki menyadari bahwa surat yang ada di tangannya belum ia buka. Agak tergesa, sang gadis merobek amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mulutnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kekehan pelan begitu melihat goresan tinta kasar pada kertas.

* * *

Yo, Yuki- _chan_! Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa kau sudah betah di Amerika sana?

Di sini aku baik-baik saja, bahkan aku merasa hampir tidak ada hal yang berubah sejak masuk SMA. Seperti biasa, aku bisa langsung lolos tim inti (Yuki memutar bola matanya, apa dia bermaksud pamer?), dan Mizuno juga lolos, meski dia sempat ada cekcok dengan pelatih.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, dia itu seperti raja arogan ya? Bagaimana bisa tim Sakura Josui bertahan dengan kapten sepertinya dulu? Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Aku lumayan antusias, membayangkan akan setim dengannya selama tiga tahun.

Kutunggu kabar darimu secepatnya!

* * *

Yuki tidak bisa menahan tawa kecil. Melihat tulisan berantakan itu, dia merasa seakan-akan bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, tangan Yuki bergerak menarik kursi sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi tersebut. Surat itu ia simpan di meja, lalu tangannya mencari-cari kertas dan pulpen. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang ingin ia ceritakan.

Seiji-kun, aku

Tangannya terhenti. Kejadian tadi siang kembali menghantuinya. Keresahan yang semula hilang berkat surat Seiji kini telah kembali. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Dia mencoret kertasnya.

Ternyata permainanku payah. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya di sini.

Yuki meremas kertas dan melemparnya sembarang, lalu mengambil kertas baru.

Apa aku salah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika?

Remas lagi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Robek.

Kenapa aku begitu arogan, dengan mudahnya merasa pantas berada di sini?

Buang.

Aku payah. Benar-benar payah.

Yuki menatap kosong kata-kata yang baru ia tulis. Rasa frustrasi yang bermula sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Negeri Paman Sam sudah mencapai puncak yang bisa ia tahan. Lingkungan asing, rival yang tak ramah, aura yang seakan mengatakan bahwa Yuki tidak pantas berada di tempat itu, tidak adanya orang yang bisa menjadi tempat berbagi keresahannya, semua membuatnya jatuh. Sosok Kojima Yuki yang terlihat kuat dan percaya diri, hilang sudah pada saat ini.

Kertas itu ia remas lagi.

 _Seiji-kun, aku..._

* * *

Seiji baru selesai ganti baju begitu ia menyadari keberadaan surat yang terselip dalam tasnya. Oh, benar juga, dia belum membuka surat yang sebenarnya ia nanti-nantikan. Tangannya meraih surat itu dan ia amati sesaat. Surat itu merupakan satu-satunya alat komunikasi yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan sang pengirim, di mana sang pengirim berada di tempat yang terbilang cukup jauh (jangan harap Seiji menggunakan telpon, biayanya terlalu mahal untuk melakukan telpon antar negara).

Jadi sang pemuda membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Rasa antusias yang sempat menyelimutinya perlahan hilang. Dia bisa merasakan kemuraman dan frustrasi dari gadis bermarga Kojima itu, meski jelas Yuki berusaha menahannya. Rasanya khawatir melandanya, terutama saat ia membaca satu pertanyaan dari Yuki.

Apa aku sebaiknya kembali saja?

Seiji menghela napas, "yah, kurasa aku harus menghiburnya," gumamnya.

 _Bletak!_

Seiji langsung menoleh, " _Senpai_ , kenapa kau harus memukulku begini?!"

Sang pelaku penjitakan, senior yang bisa dikatakan cukup 'akrab' dengannya, menatapnya tak ramah.

"Latihan mau dimulai, dan di sini kau malah bicara sendiri," kata sang _senpai_ sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. "Cepatlah, yang lain sudah berkumpul!"

"Iya iya," gerutu Seiji sambil memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasnya. Dia segera menyusul sang kakak kelas yang sudah keluar ruang ganti. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, irisnya melirik sesaat tasnya.

 _Bagaimana sebaiknya aku membalasnya ya?_

* * *

Yuki menutup lokernya perlahan. Meski teman-teman setimnya sudah lama meninggalkan ruang ganti, tapi gadis itu tidak memiliki niat untuk segera keluar. Rasa lelah, baik secara fisik maupun mental, kembali melandanya. Melihat kemampuan teman-temannya, ia merasa ingin mundur. Kerja sama timnya terlihat jauh lebih baik tanpa ada dirinya. Ya, mungkin lebih baik ia mundur. Menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri, membereskan barang-barangnya, kembali ke Jepang. Kembali...dengan tangan kosong.

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa sih yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku terdekat, di sebelah tasnya. Tangannya memegang surat balasan dari Seiji yang sebelumnya disimpan dalam loker. Entah apa balasan dari pemuda itu, Yuki tidak sabar untuk membukanya. Tangannya dengan cekatan merobek ujung surat dan mengambil isinya.

Kau tahu, Yuki-chan, sejujurnya aku bingung bagaimana cara menghiburmu dengan tepat. Siapa yang tahu apakah kau memang terhibur atau malah makin _down_? Menjadi seseorang di posisiku saat ini sangat susah, tahu. ):

Suatu tawa tertahan meluncur pelan dari bibir mungil sang gadis. Sebenarnya, isi surat yang Yuki kirimkan berisi ungkapan frustasi dirinya setelah mulai tinggal di Amerika. Dia sama sekali tidak berharap akan mendapat respon dari Seiji, sampai Yuki menduga mungkin saja sang pemuda akan berpikir kalau Yuki sedang PMS atau sejenisnya. Biasanya, kaum adam hanya menganggap amarah perempuan itu suatu hal yang sepele.

Tapi, ada sisi kecil dalam diri Yuki yang justru merasa senang saat melihat respon Seiji yang seperti itu.

Tapi, kurasa aku bisa memberimu masukan kecil.

Mata Yuki kembali menelusuri kata demi kata.

Kalau kau sudah berada di titik di mana kau ingin menyerah, kusarankan saat ini kau berhenti melakukan aktivitas apapun dan duduklah. Buat dirimu tenang, meski mungkin terasa sulit untuk kau lakukan.

… Baiklah, Yuki memang sudah duduk. Lalu?

Lalu, coba jawab pertanyaan dariku. Tidak usah membalasnya di surat ini, kau hanya harus membayangkan jawabanmu, dan kalau bisa kau hubungkan jawabanmu dengan apa yang sudah kau alami selama ini.

Apa yang membuatmu menyukai sepak bola?

Mata Yuki membesar saat menghentikan bacaannya di kalimat itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan sederhana itu akan terlontar. Kalimat itu merupakan pembuka dari suatu gelombang yang menyeretnya jauh meninggalkan masa kini. Membawanya pada nostalgia singkat.

Yuki tidak pernah ingat kapan tepatnya ia mulai menyukai sepak bola. Kakaknya lah yang pertama kali memperkenalkannya pada dunia olahraga itu. Suatu perkenalan sederhana yang membawa perubahan besar baginya. Dirinya yang saat itu langsung mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukan di masa depan. Dengan polosnya ia bertekad ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat, apalagi sejak sang kakak membawanya ke pertandingan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Pertandingan di mana dia terpukau menyaksikan gaya bermain seorang Sanjioi Akira.

Tapi, saat itu dunia tidak berpihak kepadanya. Seorang perempuan yang ingin bermain sepak bola.

Kenapa kau suka bermain sepak bola?

Yuki sempat menyerah. Toh, orang-orang mengatakan kalau sepakbola bukan olahraga perempuan. Yuki sempat memendam keinginannya itu. Dia tidak ingin ditertawai lagi. Lama, dia menahan emosi yang bergejolak ingin berlari di lapangan luas sambil menggiring bola.

Meski begitu, Yuki tidak pernah meninggalkan dunia itu.

Dia tidak bisa. Karena itu dia bergabung ke tim Sakura Josui sebagai manajer. Walau gadis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir melihat kaum adam yang dengan serius berlatih di lapangan. Mati-matian ia menekan hasrat untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Namun, usahanya itu hancur karena seorang laki-laki. Kazamatsuri Sho. Dia, yang telah melihat sisi lain Yuki, tidak menertawakannya. Tidak menceramahinya dan mengatakan kalau olahraga itu hanya untuk laki-laki. Dia justru tersenyum, dan mengajak Yuki bermain bersama.

Dari situlah rasanya impian Yuki terlahir kembali.

Dirinya yang ditolak menjadi pemain inti Sakura Josui karena gendernya, bukan akhir dari segalanya. Pembentukan tim wanita Sakura Josui, dirinya yang otomatis menjadi kapten, kesibukannya melatih tim wanita sekaligus menjadi manajer tim laki-laki, semua itu mengarahkannya pada mimpi sesungguhnya.

Yuki ingin membentangkan sayapnya lebih luas lagi. Yuki ingin terus bermain di lapangan hijau. Karena itu, juga setelah melihat ketekunan tim Sakura Josui (terutama Sho, Tatsuya, Shige, dan Daichi), Yuki memutuskan untuk ke Amerika. Gadis itu tidak ingin mimpinya terhenti lagi.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi saat ini?

Apa dia secara tidak langsung hampir menyerah lagi?

Kembali ke momen saat ini, Yuki menarik napas.

Lalu dia tertawa.

Gadis itu tidak peduli kalau tawanya terlalu keras sampai orang-orang di luar ruang ganti bisa mendengarnya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya kalau dia ingin tertawa. Dia tertawa sampai terbungkuk, memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tawanya itu.

Konyol sekali, pikirnya. Konyol sekali, hanya karena goncangan kecil, dia hampir melakukan kesalahan terbesar.

Gadis itu kembali membaca surat sampai akhir. Kehangatan menyelimuti dadanya, dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Seiji-kun," gumamnya.

* * *

"Fujishiro, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Seiji tersentak dan mendapati kalau sosok seniornya sejak SMP sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Seiji langsung menurunkan tangan yang sedang memegang surat, setidaknya agar tulisan di dalamnya tidak terbaca oleh orang itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kapten," katanya sambil terkekeh.

Shibusawa Katsurou menghela napas, "Di sini aku bukan kapten, Fujishiro."

"Belum," koreksi Seiji. Satu tim sudah bersepakat secara bisu bahwa pada saatnya nanti, Katsurou lah yang akan menjadi kapten tim SMA Musashinomori. Bahkan Tatsuya yang bisa dikatakan baru berada di Musashinomori pun sepakat.

"Latihan akan segera dimulai," kata Katsurou. Matanya melirik ke arah surat yang tadi dibaca adik kelasnya itu. Pemuda itu sudah tahu kalau surat itu dari mantan manajer SMP Sakura Josui, tapi dia diam saja. Katsurou bukan tipe orang yang senang menggoda seperti anggota tim lainnya.

Seiji mengangguk. Dia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tas dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti. Tapi, setelah beberapa langkah, pemuda itu sempat terhenti. Dia teringat kalimat terakhir di surat itu.

Terima kasih, Seiji-kun. Kau memang teman yang baik.

Seiji mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dianggap sebagai teman saja?

"Ah sudahlah," dia terkekeh sebelum kembali berjalan.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan mereka berjuang meraih impian mereka terlebih dahulu. Karena, jika saatnya telah tiba, takdir akan menautkan mereka bersama. Itu yang Seiji yakini.

* * *

(tamat)

* * *

Yume's note: Terima kasih sudah membaca! Kalau berkenan, mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review? *ngarep* _Anyway_ , sudah tahu IFA? Cek profil Yume ya!


End file.
